NaruHina Vol1 Part 1 Hidden Feelings
by HinataHyuga12345
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, but he is too blind to see what's in front of him. It has been two years since he has last seen Hinata and this will show what would happen if Hinata told Naruto how she feels.


HinataHyuga123: I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for the first volume. I've had terrible writer's block. Hope you like it!

NaruHina

Volume 1  
Hidden Feelings

Chapter 1  
The Beginning

"Gosh," exclaimed Tamashi, "I don't remember it being this hot here! What's the temp now?"

"About 110 farenhight."replied Sasuke frankly.

"Gosh! How do you people stand this type of weather?" Tamashi had just gotten back from a mission in the Sand Village and wasn't prepared for the heat that she would face in Konoha.

"What if we had a competition? We could have some fun and sharpen our skills at the same time!" suggested Sakura. She had been too cheery lately.

"Great idea! We could have an obstacle course, a race, and a tournament!" Kiba suggested while petting Akamaru who was sitting in his jacket.

"Don't forget the eating contest!" Chogi said with his mouth full of potato chips.

"Great! Chogi and Ino, you're incharge of the snacks! Kiba and Tamashi, you're incharge of the game plans! Naruto and Hinata, you're incharge of the equipment! Sasuke and I will choose the location. Meet us at the Academy in one hour.

Everyone ran out the door to get what they needed with their partner. The only thing that Naruto found weird was that everyone was paired with their boyfriend or girlfriend, but he was paired with Hinata. It was so weird, to him, at least.  
They grabbed some rope, shrunken, kunei, and target boards. Once they had all of their supplies, Naruto and Hinata walked to the Academy. As usual, Hinata was blushing. It had been two and a half years since she had last seen Naruto, and she was glad he was back.

_'Naruto. I wish you knew how much I love you. I really do.'_ She thought.

They arrived at the academy to find that they were the last ones. Sakura, Sasuke, Tamashi, Kiba, Ino, Chogi, Hinata, and Naruto were still standing there in dead silence after twenty minuets until Naruto blurted out, "Why are we just standing here? Why don't we just go?"

"Well, Sasuke and I went out to find the perfect spot for the competition and ran into Kakashi-sensai, Guy-sensai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji, so we invited them." Sakura explained.

"But you know Kakashi-sensai. He's always late." Continued Sasuke who was holding Sakura close to him.

Chapter 2  
Feelings released

They waited ten more minuets. By then, everyone was board. Kiba and Akamaru were playing with a frizbee with Tamashi while Naruto and Sasuke argued, as usual. Everyone kept themselves occupied The only person who was missing was Hinata. Naruto looked up from his daily argument and saw her on the tree swing that he used to sit on when he got upset or mad at something. For the first time ever, he set aside the fight and walked up to Hinata to see what was wrong. He walked up to the girl with the beautiful lavender eyes and long silky black hair.

"Hinata," He said in his beautiful voice as she turned to her crush, "what are you doing over here all alone? We're all having fun over there. Guy-sensai, Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji have already gotten here, and knowing Kakashi-sensai, He shouldn't take more than ten more minuets. Hinata, are you o Kay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm-I'm fine really." She said "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're a little red, and you seem a little timid. If you need to talk about something, I'm always here for you."

That was the first time she had ever heard Naruto say anything like that. He never seemed like the type of person who would say anything of the sort.

Then she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her, "Well, um, you-you see, um, mmm, I-I, uh, I-I love you Naruto."

As soon as the words got out of her mouth, Hinata's chest tightened and she ran. Ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. She was outside the ramon shop, when someone grabbed her hand. She spun around to find Naruto holding her hand.

Chapter 3  
A Sudden Interruption

He pulled her close to him and picked up the other one. Hinata turned bright red. He slowly leaned in, his beautiful blue eyes closed. The closer he got, the more red she got.

She closed her eyes. _This can't be real. Can it? _She thought. She felt him get closer every few seconds. Her heart was beating so loudly that she thought all of Konoha could hear it.

Their lips were about to meet when, "Naruto! Hinata! There you are!" It was Kiba. He always had the worst timing in all of Konoha. "Why did you guys run off like that? Kakashi-sensai just got here and-"

"_**Kiba**_!" Naruto yelled. He took a deep breath and then continued, "We'll be there in a minuet."

"I'll give you five, but if you're not there by then, we're coming to get you."

Kiba turned around and left and Hinata began to follow, but Naruto grabbed her hands once again and spun her around. This time he quickly leaned in so that no one could interrupt them again. When they kissed, the fire works went off. before they knew it, their five minuets was up.

"Oooooooo!" they heard Rock lee say.

"I was starting to wonder when that would happen." Neji teased.

"Will you two come on already. Playtime is over." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"O Kay! We're coming!" Naruto yelled, mad and embarrassed.

Chapter 4  
The Competition

Everyone was at the starting point. Hinata looked at Naruto.

She grabbed her sherikun and when she heard the gun pop, she yelled "Byakugan!"

It was mandatory to use at least one technique during the race. She ran at lightning speed, dodging traps waiting to happen. She was in second place. Right behind Naruto. She kept running. She was almost in first, when she tripped. She was falling face first into a rock, but before she hit it, someone caught her. It was Naruto.

"You gave up first place for me?" She asked him, knowing how much he wanted to beat Sasuke.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He replied looking at her beautiful glistening eyes.

"Naruto." She said burring her face in his chest. He put her down and kissed her nose that then turned red.

"Ha! I beat you again Naruto!" They heard Sasuke in the distance.

"I'll get you next time, Sasuke. You just wait!" He replied.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke smiled with his arm around Sakura.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go eat. I think I see some ramon." He joked.

"You love your ramon, Naruto." She teased.

"I love you more."

_**To be continued**_


End file.
